


Slump

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fanvids, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "take me to you now..."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Slump




End file.
